


don't wake me up from this dream

by Mikanpie



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Blushing, F/F, They'd be super cute don't @ me, Useless Lesbians, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanpie/pseuds/Mikanpie
Summary: Noelle crushes all the defeat boiling in her stomach as it coils up her throat.She grabs Susie's hand between her own sweaty fingers and interlocks them before turning her head to mask the searing blush that spreads across her face.She feels like Susie can feel her heart frantically beating with how quiet it is between them.





	don't wake me up from this dream

Noelle doesn't remember how she got into this current predicament but she decides she could hardly care. She's on cloud nine, indulging in her sweet, sweet ecstasy of being so close to her crush, just inches apart on the wooden bench.

Her eyes dart to look at Susie from the corner of her eye, peering intently through the tresses of bangs that fell over her eyes, obscuring them neatly.

"So, uh...What did you want to talk about?" Susie's gruff voice barked, and Noelle could feel herself bristly slightly in anticipation.

"A-Ah! Um..!" Noelle fidgets under Susie's broad stare as she pulls at her sleeves shyly.

She squirms under the scarce piercing yellowed eyes that were sheltered by brown bangs and a blush dyes her face when Susie arches an eyebrow.

"Uh...! I w-wanted to ask if y-you-! U-Um...If you liked Christmas jumpers?!" Noelle meekly offers with a timid grin, internally wanting the ground to swallow her whole to hide the sweat beading at her brow at a quickening rate.

She can hear Susie snort next to her and she gulps as her heart sings louder.

"Tch. Don't you own like...a hundred of those?" Susie jokes as her teeth glint through the rays of the dying sun and Susie's teasing words spear straight through Noelle's heart- in a good way.

Noelle feels so giddy with unbridled joy as those words play on loop through her mind.

A clawed hand snaps its fingers in front of her face causing her attention to shift back to reality and Susie's slightly concerned glare.

As Noelle is about to retort with something foolish, her eyes linger on Susie's retracting hand and grabs it before its gone.

The world stops spinning around them.

"U-Um...!" Noelle squeaks, brain scrambling for an excuse before she sees a small cut on Susie's hand and some unruly looking scales.

"Oh my gosh!" Noelle squeaks, bringing the hand closer to her eyes for more inspection all the while a flustered blush blossoms over Susie's face heavily.

"H-Hey!" Susie snaps but doesn't pull her hand away.

"Y-your hand...?" Noelle breathes, worry bubbling in her lungs and over her face. "Does it hurt?" Noelle flickers her eyes to Susie's flushed face and another wave of warmth cascades over Noelle's face.

"Uh...nah. It doesn't hurt at all." Susie nonchalantly tries to shrug it off as the colour starts to fade from her face.

Noelle gulps, eyes roving over their hands once more before she laces them together shakily and a surprised noise slips from Susie.

"Um...S-Susie...I really l-like you." Noelle squeals, squeezing her eyes shut as she braces herself for rejection. "M-More than I should..." Her heart clenches painfully at the though of Susie tearing her arm away and never looking back as she storms off.

"N-Noelle..." Susie stammers slightly and Noelle can feel her heart breaking a little. "I...like you too." Susie huffs out, growling to herself.

The world slowly starts spinning once more, returning to its neutral state.

Noelle's eyes open cautiously but she beams all the same. A massive grin envelops her face as tears spring at the corners of her eyes.

She pulls Susie into a hug under the now twinkling stars.


End file.
